skyline: el inicio
by whiller
Summary: Estigma, por definición es una marca sobrenatural o tatuaje que está en el cuerpo humano desde el nacimiento, solo se nace con un estigma, pero a través de los años los estigmas tomaron otro significado la gente del mundo comenzó a obtener poderes de sus estigmas, pero que sucederia si nacieras con mas de un estigma? o si eres aquel que traera el caos del mundo?
**hola este es mi prime fic espero que les guste es una historia que llevo planeando hace mucho.**

 **sin mas que decir fairy tail no me pertence y espero que la disfruten nos vemos.**

 **capitulo I: la llegada del demonio**

Estigma, por definición es una marca sobrenatural o tatuaje que está en el cuerpo humano desde el nacimiento, solo se nace con un estigma, pero a través de los años los estigmas tomaron otro significado la gente del mundo comenzó a obtener poderes de sus estigmas en especial aquellos que poseían un tatuaje como estigma demostraban su poder a temprana edad, la ciencia no perdió tiempo en investigar la procedencia de estos.

Al pasar los años se establecieron diferentes tipos de estigmas, marcas de nacimiento los cuales representan estigmas básicos como poder leer la mente, también están los elementos tatuajes que poseen forma de algún elemento, explícitamente te permiten controlar el elemento que tenga tu tatuaje, también están los vitrales son tatuajes que te permiten invocar la figura u objeto que tenga, también están las transformaciones, estigmas con forma de alguna figura humanoide en la cual te transformas, pero solo partes de tu cuerpo, yaqué rara vez se ha visto a alguien haciendo una transformación completa y por ultimo están los irregulares, es muy raro que nazca un niño o niña con un estigma irregular por lo cual no se ha establecido la cantidad de años que tienen que pasar para que nazca un estigma irregular, en qué consiste?, pues un estigma irregular es conocido porque los cambios se generan en el cuerpo humano por ejemplo si el estigma tiene forma de una hada tu cuerpo se adaptara al de un hada y adquirirás las características de una.

Actualmente existen academias en los cuales se trabaja el desarrollo de un estigma, varios estudiantes se desempeñan como guardias de una ciudad cuando reciben su titulación, puedes ser policía, mantienen el control en la ciudad, puedes ser guardia, el cual está encargado de la seguridad del país y del gobernador, puedes ser ángel, aquel es esta en los combates con otros reinos y el más peligroso y los cuales solo existen 10 por reino, puedes ser un skyline guerreros que protegen al reino, la ciudad y al gobernador de esta, además de ser independientes y temidos por su poder.

Ahora vemos a un chico de cabello rosado de 18 años de edad frente a la academia llamada fairy tail la mejor academia de estigmas desde hace unos años, reconocida por tener dos skyline fuertes y poderosos su director Makarov Dreyar y su subdirector Gildarts Clive y estudiantes que se destacan por su desempeño en los grandes torneos de estigmas.

-bueno creo que es hora de que entre y me den los detalles, aunque estamos a mitad de año duden que me acepten en esta academia por la fecha en la estoy pidiendo la postulación. -dijo el peli rosado.

Sin perder el tiempo entre a la academia creo que estaban en receso ya que muchos estudiantes estaban en el patio, las miradas cayeron sobre mí, muchos susurros los cuales fui capaz de escuchar muy claramente ¿Quién es? "mira su pelo", entre otros. Un chico de cabello azul oscuro con la camisa abierta se me acerco.

-hola, soy Gray te puedo ayudar en algo? - dijo.

-sí, busco a Makarov Dreyar el director de esta academia. – dije serio.

-bien sígueme- comenzamos a caminar por un pasillo- disculpa cuál es tu nombre? - me pregunto sin apartar la vista del frente.

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel - conteste serio.

Llegamos a una puerta la cual tenía estampada un hada.

-bueno aquí es Natsu, nos vemos en otra ocasión – se despidió y se fue.

Quede estático por un momento frente la puerta nunca antes me había sentido nervioso solamente mirar el hada en la puerta me recordaba a una persona que me guio todo el camino hasta llegar a Magnolia "Mavis" ese era su nombre fue un hada muy buena me pregunto que habrá sido de ella, sujete el pomo de la puerta y lentamente lo gire al abrirla completamente me di cuenta que el director estaba con cuatro personas, una por la edad supongo que debe ser el director y las demás una pelirroja, una peli morada y una albina, las tres con aspecto de modelo todos me miraron cuando termine de abrir la puerta, no estaba nervioso pero si me sentí incomodo al saber que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante…..ya que por el ambiente y la tensión que surgía no pude imaginarme nada mas.

-Natsu – pregunto el subdirector.

-si Gildarts soy yo, han pasado algunos años – dije

-algunos, han pasado cerca de 5 años desde la última vez que nos vimos en esa ocasión, supongo que te sientes preparado no? – pregunto.

-si por eso vine para saber si puedo unirme a la academia, claro solo si el director esta de acuerdo – dije mirando al director

-Gildarts este es el chico que…. – no alcanzo a terminar Gildarts solo asintió y me volvió a mirar – chicas salgan de la oficina su castigo será hablado después por ahora están libres vayan a clases – las chicas salieron sin antes las tres mirarme con duda y las entendía llegue y prácticamente soy un misterio – bueno Natsu Gildarts me hablo sobre ti, pero me gustaría que colaboraras con la información para ver si es correcta – solo asentí – dime Natsu que estigma tienes? – lo mire con un poco de duda – es un estigma elemento – dije con firmeza – bueno pero según lo mencionado por Gildarts no es el único que tienes no? – asentí – puedes decirme que otro estigma tienes? – dude cada vez que hablaba sobre mis estigmas me tomaban como amenaza – bueno aparte de un estigma elemento poseo un vitral, una marca de nacimiento, una transformación y un estigma irregular – Makarov me miraba sorprendido por lo que dije – te importaría mostrármelos? – comencé a quitarme mi chaqueta, luego mi camisa, ambos brazos cubiertos con vendas en mi hombro izquierdo se podía ver claramente un tatuaje en forma de llama, mi marca de nacimiento estaba en mi cuello un corte en diagonal el cual parecía cicatriz, me saque la venda de mi brazo izquierdo hay estaba mi vitral un tatuaje con forma de katana negra con una cadena al final del mango, saque la venda de mi otro brazo para mostrar mi transformación un tatuaje con forma de dragón mire a Makarov que aún seguía sorprendido – y tu estigma irregular? – pregunto con duda me di vuelta y pudieron contemplarlo en mi espalda un tatuaje que cubría casi toda la espalda de una figura humanoide al simple vista un elfo… claro si no fuera por los cuernos y las alas de murciélago – tu estigma irregular es un demonio, nunca antes en mi vida he visto algo por el estilo excepto por la fundadora que esta academia la cual tenía el estigma irregular de una hada – dijo, su vista examinaba cada parte del tatuaje – bueno como hay hadas también hay demonios, puedo hacer algo más por usted? – pregunte ya que me estaba cansando por las preguntas – si Natsu me gustaría que me explicaras la función de tus estigmas – dijo ya entusiasmado por saber más de mi – bueno comenzare por mi marca de nacimiento, esta marca me permite evolucionar, en el sentido de que me adapto muy rápido a ciertas cosas climas, combates, mi resistencia, fuerza, en pocas palabras este estigma me hace ser literalmente cada vez mejor, mi elemento me permite controlar el fuego y generarlo, también en otros casos puedo consumir y si me lo puedo comer en pocas palabras, también me hace resistente al fuego, nunca me he quemado en mi vida con fuego, mi vitral es una espada que puedo invocar una katana negra con una cadena corta al final del mango, mi transformación es un dragón tiene tres fases puedo transformar partes de mi cuerpo en las de un dragón pero de forma humanoide, la segunda fase me permite obtener rasgos de un dragón, vista, olfato, instintos, exponencialmente evolucionados, también desarrollo escamas, mi cuerpo es un dragón humanoide básicamente y la última fase yo le llamo dragonificacion me transformo en un dragón real y por último el irregular tal y como dices Makarov me vuelvo un demonio completo alas, cuernos ojos afilados, etc. – Makarov me miraba sorprendido supongo que con duda.

-bueno Natsu he de admitir que estoy sorprendido, muy sorprendido en pocas palabras estoy frente a alguien que nos supera a Gildarts y a mí como skylines, eres bienvenido a fairy tail quiero que nos veas como familia se un poco de tu pasado por lo que me dijo Gildarts y es muy doloroso, por eso esta tarde te daré la bienvenida a fairy tail como lo hacemos, ahora Gildarts te llevara a dar una vuelta por la academia y cuando vuelvas te presentaremos a los estudiantes. – dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí con respeto y caminé hacia la puerta con Gildarts hacia la puerta.

Time skip 1 hora.

La academia era grande sin duda caminamos una hora y eso que no alcanzo a mostrarme todas las aulas de clase, tiene gimnasio, una piscina, un patio muy grande, locales de comida, un casino con cafetería incluida, muchas secciones de clases y lo más importante una arena de combate.

Cuando volvimos al patio principal estaba adornado, un escenario y todos los estudiantes en filas y luego las palabras de Makarov.

-estudiantes tengo el agrado de informarles que un nuevo alumno se ha incorporado a nuestra familia en la academia fairy tail quiero que le den la bienvenida a Natsu Dragneel – subí al escenario mientras todos aplaudían – Natsu te presento nuestra familia, pero antes quiero que digas un poco de tu información, tus metas y tu estigma – Makarov me dio un micrófono mientras me susurraba – solo di que tienes un elemento de fuego así nadie te juzgara por ser un irregular – tome el micrófono y me miro, solo asentí – bueno soy Natsu Dragneel tengo 18 años mi estigma es un elemento de fuego – dije mientras generaba un poco de fuego de mi mano – y como meta quiero lograr muchas cosas y sin duda si las cosas se dan a mi favor me gustaría ser un ángel o poder llegar a ser un skyline – los estudiantes murmuraron cosas pero luego aplaudieron aunque solo lo hicieron por cortesía – bueno Natsu ahora decidiremos la clase en la que estarás y el grupo al que quedaras como integrante y serás parte de ese grupo hasta que tu desempeño cambie o solicites ser cambiado – en este momento algunos alumnos empezaron a gritar – ponlo en mi clase – otros decían – yo lo quiero – y comenzaron a discutir y se formó una batalla campal en la cual eran todos contra todos- yo solo, miraba sorprendido la cantidad de guerra que había en el patio - ¡alto! Ya he decidido la clase y su grupo, estará en la clase 2-F y será parte del grupo de Erza, Mirajane y Kagura – silencio sepulcral la gente ahora murmuraba – las problemáticas, pobre chico, estará muerto después de unos días, siento lastima por el – bueno Makarov miraba orgulloso de su decisión – como ya está todo decidido vamos a ¡celebrar! – cuando la fiesta inicio solo bastaron unos segundos para que otra batalla campal se formara… sin duda fairy tail sería un lugar fantástico.


End file.
